Christmas
by Aryantha
Summary: Advancement of later chapters ...


**A Christmas at Keller's home**

... Let It Now sung by Michel Bublé, filled the entire ground floor of Keller's house. Cat out of her kitchen to see how Vincent and the children had set the table. She did not want that missing anything. For a day that everyone would come to dinner.

As she walked down the hall, she had to jump twice to avoid tripping with toys that Michael was leaving forgotten, for all sites.

When she reached the room she saw that they had fulfilled their orders to perfection. The table for the Christmas meal was finished and in order, and open fire gave the perfect touch of warmth.

Christmas, austere as she liked, decoration was made by lights placed at certain locations, socks in the fireplace, they lived there until after the new year, and postal cards that had received from Vincent's friends and family who could not go.

The only eccentricity that had allowed this year, had been placed a few sets of lights on the porch ... Children can be extremely persuasive.

She turned and saw them sitting on the couch, watching TV. Vincent was sitting in the desk chair, talking on the phone.

Cat looked at him questioningly.

Vincent vocalized slowly: "It is my nephew."

She nodded. At that time, Vanessa got up from the couch and went to her.

-Mama, when will come the cousins? I want to come soon ... Vinnie does the new game that Santa Claus brought me, I know you will love and ...

Michael looked at her mother and interrupted her sister.

-I Want Brian to come, said yesterday that he had asked Santa a truck "spetaular" ... firefighters Dad reads it?

Vincent, who was still on the phone nodded fun. Then he looked at Cat ...

She knew that meant that look. It was difficult, very difficult, but there they were. Enjoying a wonderful family. Little Michael, 3 years, ever looked more like his father. Their very eyes, their very captivating smile, and Vanessa, a little princess of six years, that reminded herself much when I was her age, but with incredible blue eyes, no doubt inherited from her biological grandfather.

She glanced at the house and had that little feeling walking us very occasionally and briefly, in which we feel what is happiness, always brief, but intense.

She took a deep breath and sighed. Suddenly a whistle oven!

-Oh My God! the roasted! ..- screamed and ran to the kitchen.

Vincent hung up, jump over his daughter, who was lying on the carpet, to see drawings A Christmas Carol by Dickens, who at the time were putting on TV.

He went to the kitchen accompanied by the noise made chains Marley, Scrooge's partner, as he climbed the stairs.

When he arrived he found Cat removing turkey from oven. She left above the top of the island and went to get some brandy to throw it over.

He watched while doing all these movements, demonstrating a mastery of your kitchen. Eventually after many frustrations and occasional call the fire department, she had learned to cook.

He went to see how he was going mashed potatoes. Cat went after him, after returning to leave the brandy in one of the upper shelves.

-All is well ... .- said removing spoon hands.- you, worry about what children are controlled ... I do not want to hear sound of breaking glass as the other time.- was carrying her husband into the hallway .

Vincent shrugged his shoulders.

-Before anything memories of Aaron and Mary ... and that was an accident, Michael lost his fire truck under the table and snagged his pants tablecloth ...

-Yes ... I understand, but we must avoid the accidents ..- Cat said, making a face circumstances.

At that moment, the aforementioned, giving the impression that he had telepathic powers began to mourn.

-Papa!Papa! I can not find the police car with lights!

Cat's eyes everything he could.

'-Run - she told to Vincent. He fulfilled her order immediately.

Michael, honey, do not worry, dad looking ... have you looked in your room ?.

The two started up the stairs while Vincent winked at his wife. She sighed with relief and continued the ritual of cooking time.

She returned to stir eggnog and pulled the mashed potatoes to be cooling off a bit.

When she was about to open the bottle of wine to let it oxygenate in the decanter, the doorbell rang.

Vanessa yelled from the living room she opened it.

The voices of Tess and Jt filled the hall, along with the screams of two children, Vincent and Brian, the twins surprise of five years.

Cat reminded not without smiling, the day Tess went to see her, with a face of tremendous shock, to say she was surprisingly pregnant with twins. Since then they called that "the twins surprise" and the surprise had become curly haired two children with the same face as his mother and the same kind as his father.

She left the kitchen just in time to see the coats left on the piano, had long become a makeshift coat rack, waiting to buy a real one, though, Cat, doubted that someday that happened.

Brian stuck to her legs.

-Aunt Cat ... Have you bought those as good chocolates?

She smiled.

.-Ask you, Vanessa, she is responsible for distribute ...

The child it being answered, ran into the room looking for his cousin, which, as she was teaching Vinnie, the last game for the console that Santa had brought her.

It was curious that having the same age, Brian always had understood better with Michael, which was smaller than him, however Vinnie, was mad with Vanessa.

Tess and Jt, reached her when the child was gone already and gave two separate hugs.

-Where is the man of the house - asked Jt.

-I suppose you will refer to Michael?

-Of course. - Corroborated her friend, smiling.

Just then, they heard footsteps on the stairs. Vincent down carrying his son standing upon the shoulders.

Hello Michael .- greeting his Godparents! -. Where is Brian? I want to show my police car again ... has brought his fire engine?

Tess took his hand to the small, and took him to the piano where she had left a large bag. Brian with his mouth full of chocolate walked toward them smiling.

He pulled the truck and gave it to Michael. They both sat on the carpet and there were no children.

The four adults looked for a few seconds and no one remembered seeing them fled to the kitchen.

-God! A quiet time ... .- Tess said leaning on the counter. Jt stood beside her and took his hand.

Cat took four cups of wine and poured the wine that just opened. Gave one each, keeping one for herself.

-For a brillant holiday ... Merry Christmas! .- Said raised her glass. Everyone did the same.

'-How for Boston? Your parents? .- He asked Jt.

-Oh! Well ... without incident. Yesterday we almost did not make any attention ... as there are children you become transparent.

Tess smiled, nodding.

- Has he fallen tonight, a tremendous snowfall, we thought that we could not leave there .- said them.

Well, but in the end you got it ... Who has driven? .- Vincent asked already knowing the answer.

Jt nodded.

-Tess ... ..- said pointing to her-. In these circumstances, I relied more on her than on me ... Moving on, Have you noticed-. - Jt said Vincent -... that you have fused a few bulbs porch?

This nodded.

-Yes ... by the way, that have lasted very little and have not had time to change ... I've been living all this week in the hospital, we had a lot of scheduled operations ...

Cat nodded as she gave a sip of wine-.

- I attest that ...-. And I've been busy in the commissary ... right Tess?

-Truth ... We have a case, very complicated, in the end, it may be a serial murderer ...

Cat sighed.

-I do not know what I would do if it were not for my parents ... they are taking care of kids these days ...

The sound of the doorbell made all three will look there.

Vanessa scream your heart out:

-They are the grandparents ...

She went to open the door to welcome Vanessa and Thomas Chandler, who laden with gifts, came dodging children.

Catherine and Vincent went to them for help. Vanessa being the oldest, was commissioned to open bags and start handing out gifts that Santa Claus had left at home of grandparents. These jackets were removed and left them on the piano. Cat came to them and hugged him tightly.

-Hello! .- Greeted them.

Her father kissed her forehead.

-You do not know how cold it does now out ... I am convinced that it will snow at any time.

The four children were caught by the hand they were the hall, to see their new toys and them, shrug, allowed to carry.

For the next half hour, to the domicile of the Keller on Riverside Drive, were reaching the rest of the guests.

Bob, Dana and Mark arrived with a couple of good bottles of Spanish cava and gifts for children. After the corresponding greetings also finished playing with them.

Cat looked excited scene. It had been hard to find, that Thomas was not his biological father, but had also been great, the ease with which all been been assimilated after the initial impact. And having an older brother, was a real luxury and more, one like Mark. It was his first Christmas together, but she felt so adored him, and certainly was mutual. The, feeling as she watched it slipped out of the meeting of grandparents and grandchildren and, taking his sister's arm, went to the kitchen.

He greeted Jt, Tess and brother in law, each with hugs and poured himself a glass of wine.

- Smells that feeds sister ... you already have everything under control?

She nodded.

-Yes ... just need to Heather appear and begin to dinner.

ark kept talking to her while Tess, Vincent and Jt had started another conversation about how to educate children without dying in the attempt.

I'm told that she and Gabe have left it. - He said as he grabbed one of the savory pies that were in a tray.

To Cat will change the face at the mention of her sister's ex-boyfriend.

-Yes ... and do not know what pleased me, I never liked for her ... It was, I do not know how to define it, weird ...

Mark nodded smiling.

-In The FBI, did not have any high esteem. It is a fairly ambitious.

The doorbell ringing again. Cat heard her mother got up and opened. A Heather dressed from top to bottom, red burst through the door.

-Good evening! .- Hugged his mother and then his father ..

Bob and Dana kissed her on the cheek. After leaving her coat on the piano, his nephews dodged asking her candy and went to the kitchen.

-'I see that I'm the last to arrive.

Cat thought at the time, how thankful to have such a large kitchen.

Vincent, on sight went straight on the attack.

'-We've learned we have forsaken the assistant attorney ... .- said smiling from ear to ear.

She looked at him with angry face.

-Not I see the grace ... any breakup is painful ...

-Yes ... ..- Nodded but looked it clear that he was happy to not wanting to know anything about his ex-brother in law.

Dana entered at that time in the kitchen, which took Heather to flee incriminating questions- .

He looked closely and could not shut up.

-there Is no Wine for older .- he asked jokingly, but very serious. He went to Tess and Jt, and embraced them.

'Your children are adorable. - she said them- . That Brian, me crazy ...

Vincent took a drink, let it above the island and poured a little of his other "mother in law".

Thank you "caballero".- said to Vincent with a wink. She approached Cat-. I wanted to tell you something before you start dinner ... not draw more theme, right? .. If you want to help in case of roses not fail to ask. Officially is yours but for something, we have all three in the FBI. It will be a difficult case.

Mark nodded to hear what her stepmother said. Cat smiled at the two gratefully.

At that time, the Cat's mother, Vanessa, entered the kitchen.

-To Me too, I assure you- . - Tess said. She sat up and pulled Jt- . Come out to greet the rest ...- He nodded and went after her.

Catherine, the children ask if the food is already ...

She nodded.

-Yes, you can begin to sit ... Vincent, carries turkey..-he ordered subtly.

He breathed deeply, while gloves set, opened the oven and pulled the turkey.

-Dana, takes, you shall bring the mashed potatoes and your wine and bread. - Told Mark.

One by one they were out of the kitchen to sit at the table. The grandparents took care of the children. In theory, the children of Tess and Jt were not his grandchildren, but that was just theory.

Cat stood in the kitchen and took off her apron. She was taking a last look when a strong hands grabbed her waist and turned. her. Was found herself face by front with her husband. He's rapt smile.

-Every year that passes is more sweeping Mrs. Keller ... - said.

Cat hung from his neck.

-Well ... would know that not tell you ... after two children, one is no longer what it was ...

Vincent kiss passionately as he grabbed the neck strong to draw her to him. When he had kissed along her forehead with her.

-This night, when the kids are in bed I'll show you how beautiful you look like me ...

She smiled.

-Okay ... when children fall asleep ...

-Yes ... we will sail and appropriate, short but appropriate music. - He put his hands inside jeans as she did the same under the black chemise he had.

And then, Bob's voice was loud and clear ..

- Pair of lovebirds stop doing handyman and bring a good knife to cut the turkey ... the kids are starving ...

Sighed both simultaneously.

-Sometimes kill your "other" parent ... has a knack for incordiar ... - told Vincent's ear, before separating reluctantly.

-I'm! .- shouted her daughter. Go. - she told him, to smiling, wearing not bad, but they were not intimates. . Now I carry myself.

She took the knife from the drawer and went to the living room. When she came saw everyone sitting at the perfect Christmas table, keeping lively chats with each other, and four children, who were given lunch by their parents.

He felt that loved his family and that she wanted to enjoy it more than anything in the world.

Suddenly ...


End file.
